


Revelando El Secreto De Gohan

by SolaEnElBosque



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Amigos, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Identidad secreta revelada, Light Angst, Revelación pública, Secretos revelados
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaEnElBosque/pseuds/SolaEnElBosque
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si el secreto de Gohan fuera revelado enfrente de todos sus compañeros de escuela. ¿Qué reacción tendrían? ¿Qué le diría Videl?[Alerta: Historia SIN Gran Sayaman]





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Dragón Ball Z pertenecen a su creador. Está historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo 1

La mañana de un día de escuela, Videl revisaba sin interés los libros de su casillero, mientras pensaba en el tema que se negaba a abandonar su mente. 

—Buenos días queridos estudiantes de la preparatoria estrella naranja —Resonaron los altoparlantes repartidos por los pasillos. —El siguiente anuncio esta dirigido a toda nuestra población estudiantil y docente. Sean tan amables de dirigirse al campo deportivo detrás de la escuela en este momento, ya que anunciaremos un hecho realmente sorprendente que estamos seguros les interesará.

—Videl es mi imaginación o la voz del alto parlante sonaba diferente a la del director, como demasiado empalagosa —preguntó Erasa que la esperaba recargada en los casilleros.

—Si tienes razón a mi también me resultó extraña. —Apoyó la morena de voz seria.

—Hey chicas ¿Por qué no vamos juntos a las canchas? —preguntó un chico de grandes lentes, gorra y cabello castaño.

—Son Sharpner y Kevin —dijo la rubia a Videl —que bien sólo nos falta Gohan para estar todos.

El comentario de Erasa obviamente molesto a Sharpner que hizo un gesto de desprecio e ignoró a su amiga.

—Si vayamos a ver para que nos reunió el fanfarrón del director, ojalá nos de el resto del día libre. —Deseó en voz alta el mas alto de los adolescentes, el de rubia y larga cabellera.

—¿No han visto a Gohan? —preguntó Videl. Ahora ignorando ella a Sharpner. 

—De seguro el cerebrito ya está allá, vámonos o no alcanzaremos lugar en las gradas —apuró el rubio a todo el grupo.

De camino a la reunión Videl repasaba algo que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, algunos días antes en medio de un robo un joven de cabello rubio había capturado a los ladrones y después desapareció. Uno de los testigos le había comentado que el tipo usaba pantalón café, playera blanca y chaleco negro, además de que traía un emblema de la escuela estrella naranja.  
Pensando que el héroe desconocido podía ser un alumno de su misma escuela Videl investigó con sus compañeros, pero los alumnos rubios eran escasos y de todos el único que posiblemente podía haber logrado desarmar a bandidos tan peligrosos con las manos desnudas era Sharpner, él mismo que había negado rotundamente ser el recién nombrado Guerrero Dorado. 

Así con resultados bastante desalentadores Videl había pasado del Guerrero Dorado a su nuevo compañero de clase, Son Gohan, el chico era todo un prodigio en el estudio y como todo un buen nerd mantenía una actitud bastante pasiva incluso un poco torpe, motivo demás que le hizo sospechoso. Bueno quizás no era tan buen motivo pero el que llevará el mismo tipo de ropa era demasiada coincidencia. Después añadió el increíble espectáculo que había dado cuando en clase de deportes saltó, por mucho más, lo humanamente posible. Y no podía pasar por alto que cuando llegó a encontrarse de frente a este nuevo héroe, hubo algo realmente familiar en el.

Si, ese chico Gohan era demasiado raro, lo que la llevó a pensar que después de todo si podría tratarse de la misma persona, especialmente cuando las apariciones del Guerrero Dorado se hicieron mas comunes y en otra casual coincidencia Gohan comenzó a desaparecer a menudo y por considerables momentos de las clases con las excusas mas imposibles de creer.

En un momento había llegado a preguntarle cara a cara, porque su ropa era igual y porque desaparecia de clases al mismo tiempo que la policía llamaba para avisar de los delitos, claro que, además de tartamudear cómo tonto su compañero no le había dado ninguna respuesta coherente. 

Su amiga Erasa opinaba que era imposible que se tratara de la misma persona, al igual que Sharpner ambos decían que la apariencia física de Gohan era demasiado débil como para ser un héroe capaz de tantas proezas, además de que no tenía los mismos ojos azules o el pelo rubio.

Y de nuevo, casualmente después de su pregunta, la ropa que usaba el Guerrero Dorado cambió de un momento a otro, en lugar de camisa blanca manga larga y chaleco ahora usaba una variedad de camisetas negras o de colores oscuros casi negros, ajustadas y sin mangas que dejaba ver sus fuertes brazos, lo que a Videl le pareció desconcertante pues las prendas eran todo lo contrario a lo que su callado nuevo amigo usaría. Aunque el dato fue muy bien aprovechado por la prensa que ya comenzaba a llamarlo el nuevo Gran Héroe y a perseguirlo con cámaras de gran alcance.

Obviamente las comparaciones entre este y su padre Mister Satán, se habían dando desde las primeras imágenes que los medios lograron sacarle. Los grupos de admiradoras se habían formado nada mas ver la primera portada con su atractivo rostro o las incontables fotos de su trabajado y marcado cuerpo.

Videl había ignorado las fotos que la hacían ruborizar, para dedicarse a repasar las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad donde se veía al Guerrero en acción, y era incapaz de negar la realidad, su padre no era, fue o sería un luchador al nivel del Guerrero Dorado.

Durante mucho tiempo estuvo insistiendo a su padre, hasta que logró que le permitiera ver los vídeos de las batallas en el torneo del monstruo Cell, no sin que antes le asegurara reiteradamente que lo único que vería serían trucos baratos.

Pero no lo eran y eso fue evidente para Videl, las habilidades que demostraba el Guerrero Dorado eran las mismas que usaban los participantes del torneo de Cell.

Decidida a saber la verdad de lo que pasó en ese torneo confrontó a su padre, su padre se mostró renuente a hablar, pero eso cambió cuando Videl le aseguró que no tenía ninguna duda de que él no había sido quien derrotó a un monstruo tan poderoso como Cell. Así una tarde lluviosa Mister Satán confesó a su hija todo lo que vió ese día ya tan lejano, le contó sobre los guerreros que cambiaban el color de su cabello, la energía que eran capaces de lanzar con sus manos, la sorprendente fuerza que poseían y su habilidad para volar. También le contó como habían desaparecido después de la pelea, dejándolo solo en el mismo lugar donde todos los reporteros y sus antiguos pupilos lo habían encontrado, los mismos que asumieron la victoria que se le adjudicó a él y no a ese chiquillo que de verdad la había conseguido.

Cuando Videl le preguntó por qué no le contó la verdad a todo el mundo, Mister Satán dijo que incluso a él que había visto todo con sus propios ojos, le resultaba difícil creer que alguien tan joven, por no decir todavía un niño, hubiera logrado vencer al temible y poderoso Cell.

—Te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si les digo que un pequeño niño desaparecido era él verdadero héroe, seguro me mandaban a un manicomio —contestó Satán —además de que asumir la gloria nos dejó muchos beneficios a largo plazo.

Tenía razón todo lo que poseían venía de la gloria que le dio ser el héroe de la humanidad.

—Y sí algún día se supiera la verdad ¿Qué harías papá?

Míster Satan no dudó en reponder, no era la primera vez que esa pregunta pasaba por su mente.

—Bueno supongo que contaría la verdad, después de todo este tiempo creo que ya estoy cansado de ser el Gran Héroe.

Justo al otro día de la charla con su padre, Videl estaba dispuesta a preguntar de nuevo a Gohan si él y el Guerrero Dorado eran la misma persona. Después de todo su padre le había contado que los guerreros del torneo cambiaban el color de su cabello de negro a dorado en segundos. Pero el anuncio que se escuchó por toda la escuela cambió sus planes.

Hacia días que Gohan se esforzaba por evitar a Videl, más aún desde que ella le había pedido la dejara tomarle una foto, para comprarla con la ultima del Guerrero Dorado que aparecía en una revista y que Erasa prometió enmarcaría en un gran marco dorado dentro de su habitación.

Por otro lado Gohan tenía un mal presentimiento, días atrás cuando entraba por el techo de la escuela después de salvar a Videl y a un autobús lleno de adultos mayores que había sido secuestrado, había tenido que escapar de los curiosos ojos azules de la morena, ya que parecía querer examinar cada centímetro de su rostro y acribillarlo a preguntas que no quería responder. 

Esa mañana casi sale de clase volando por la ventana, para revisar toda la ciudad en busca del ki que hacía tantos años lo había aterrado.  
Por una fracción de segundo estuvo seguro de percibir la presencia del monstruo que terminó con la vida de su padre.  
Con los sentidos alerta, pasó el resto de la tarde revisando los alrededores, faltó a las clases que tenía por la tarde y al final voló a casa de Bulma.

Nada mas verlo llegar Bulma olvidó el saludo de siempre y desde lejos gritó refiriéndose a su oscura y reveladora ropa. 

—¡Pero Gohan! ¿Qué forma de vestir es esa?

Sonrojado, pero sin traer en su mochila nada más que sus libros, Gohan ofreció su pobre escusa.

—Oh lo siento Bulma, había olvidado que no me cambié de ropa, disculpa me si te sorprendí —dijo avergonzado el mayor de los hijos de Milk.

—Vaya, entonces sí eras tú el que trae de cabeza a todos en la ciudad Satán. Bueno es decir a todas las jovencitas. ¿Dime no has pensado en usar algún tipo de máscara o disfraz? Andar por ahí salvando a la ciudad podría exponer tu reciente vida escolar a un gran ajetreo —preguntó la genio al tiempo que caminaba dentro del edificio.

—La verdad al principio si lo pensé, tengo bastantes problemas con una chica que no cesa de hacer me preguntas, pero sería demasiado problemático tener que tapar y destapar mi rostro —dijo con su clásica pose de un brazo tras la cabeza —Además la transformación de super saiyajin altera bastante mi aspecto diferenciandome mucho de mi yo original ¿No crees Bulma?

—Si tienes razón ya después hablaremos también de tu nuevo gusto en ropa, dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí? hace mucho tiempo que no venías.

—Si bueno, quería hablar con Vegeta sobre algo.

—Ya veo, espero que no se trate de algún enemigo. Bien, ya conoces el camino Vegeta esta entrenando en la nueva cámara de gravedad, adelantate seguro sigue ahí. Y saluda a tu madre de mi parte por favor —dijo alejándose caminando por otro de los cientos de pasillos.

Al llegar con Vegeta, Gohan fue directo al grano y le preguntó si no había sentido nada raro, algún Ki o presencia extraña.

—La distancia entre las dos ciudades es grande, pero si hubiera alguna forma de que Cell o alguien tan fuerte como él estuviera vivo, me sería muy fácil percibirlo, tantos estudios humanos te estan volviendo torpe Gohan mejor deberías dedicarte a entrenar como hacia tu padre, se nota que tu Ki esta bajando —Le había dicho el antiguo príncipe, tal vez no lo decía claramente pero era fácil de notar para Gohan, que Vegeta extrañaba a su padre, al menos para entrenar y enfrentarse de vez en cuando.

De camino a casa Gohan había decidido que posiblemente Vegeta tenía razón, en unas clase anteriores habían estudiado los hechos del torneo de Cell y quizás el recordar los momentos tan difíciles en que había luchado y perdido a su padre, le hacían imaginar cosas.

A la mañana siguiente cuando estaba a punto de ir a sus clases la sensación regresó, pero muy diferente pues ahora pasó de haber creído notar el Ki del terrible Freezer a estar seguro de haberlo sentido por unos pocos segundos antes de desaparecer.

El aura del emperador era menos fuerte de lo que recordaba, pero después de todo habían pasado tantos años desde su viaje a Namekuseijin cuando apenas era un niño, que apenas podía recordar como era su propio Ki de aquellos años. Se tranquilizó pensando que está vez iría a hablar con Dende, al fin y al cabo él era el Dios de la tierra y si algo extraño estaba pasando su amigo tenía que saber de que se trataba.  
Poco después había escuchando el anuncio y de inmediato el extraño tono de voz llamó su atención. Pensando que solo era paranoico se dirigió junto con sus demás compañeros a donde los reunirán.

Cuando Gohan llegó al pequeño estadio donde practicaban deportes Erasa lo llamó desde en medio de las gradas, estaba sentada junto a Videl, Kevin y Sharpner. Kevin también lo saludó desde lejos invitándolo a sentarse con ellos. Gohan no tenía muchas ganas de estar cerca de Videl y sus preguntas, además de que se sentía incómodo y torpe cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con los fríos ojos azules de la chica de coletas. Eso y que por lo visto no le agradaba nada a Sharpner lo hicieron dudar, pero igual fue con ellos y se sentó junto a las dos chicas.

—¡Miren todos, el gran héroe viene! Jajaja —se burló Sharpner frente a él —Videl todavía no entiendo como puedes pensar que este debilucho es el Guerrero Dorado.

—Si yo tampoco entiendo porque Videl piensa eso —dijo Gohan sonriente siguendo su juego.

—Pero Gohan ¿No me contaste una vez que tu papá fue campeón del Torneo de las Artes Marciales, antes de Mister Satán? —preguntó Kevin.

—Eh, si... bueno... —Gohan no podía mentir cuando se trataba de su padre, no le parecía justo negar el buen peleador que había sido —Pero fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de que yo naciera.

—¿Eso quiere decir que has practicado artes marciales? —preguntó Erasa sorprendida por el nuevo dato.

—Pues un poco si, pero mi madre jamás estuvo de acuerdo.

—Que curioso, que nunca me contaste nada sobre eso, Gohan —dijo Videl ya con el ceño fruncido.

—Es porque no es gran cosa, Videl —respondió Gohan haciendo énfasis en su nombre. 

Videl tuvo que contener un suspiro Gohan nunca la había llamado por su nombre con ese tono, sí no tuviera tanto autocontrol seguro se hubiera ruborizado. Lo que era una completa tontería pensó, no debía importarle como decía Gohan su nombre o si lo decía...

—¿Videl, estas sonrojada? —Preguntó Erasa exponiendola.

—¡No me digas que te gusta este perdedor Videl! —gritó Sharpner de manera dramática y sin vergüenza de todas las personas a su alrededor. —!Si piensas enamorarte de alguien, que sea de mi! ¡Yo sí estoy a tu altura!

Gohan sonrió al ver a Videl tan roja de vergüenza por las explosivas declaraciones de Sharpner.

—No digas tonterías, Sharpner —Corto tajante Videl, mientras se cruzaba de brazos aún con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Cuando todos los pertenecientes a la escuela tomaron asiento, unos enormes muros motorizados empezaron a subir desde la tierra, hasta cerrarse juntos formado las paredes y un techo alto, que durante un segundo los dejo a oscuras. Eso era lo conveniente de los muros plegables podían convertir una cancha al aire libre a un auditorio cerrado en un momento.

Las luces eran muy bajas por lo que apenas y se podía ver, de pronto todas las luces se encendieron juntas, dejándolos apreciar tanto a alumnos como a profesores, dos seres en el centro de los reflectores.

Una exclamación y algunos gritos se escucharon cuando todos pudieron mirar el cuerpo inconsciente del director, colgando de la espalda de su propio traje, sujeto por una pequeña mano de color blanco y morado. 

Gohan no hizo ningun sonido, sentado tenso no podía creer lo que veía, sus manos se cerraron en puños cuando reconoció frente a él a Freezer.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Gohan reconoció frente a él a Freezer, no hizo ningún sonido, sentado tenso no podía creer lo que veía, sus manos se cerraron recordando los actos despiadados de Freezer.

Videl se levantó de su asiento de inmediato, no sabía que pasaba pero el tipo extraño que sostenía al director no le gustaba para nada, debería hacer algo pero su instinto le decía que ese tipo era muy peligroso, no sabía porque pero de algún modo le daba miedo.

Freezer sonriente con su larga cola serpenteante y la pequeña estatura producida por su transformación perfecta, aguardaba calmado, disfrutando la expresión desconcertada del que fue el pequeño Gohan. A pesar de su edad y estatura, para Freezer era sencillo reconocer el rostro de Gohan, había pensado tanto en la forma de como vengarse que no quería perder ningún detalle.

—Buenos días estudiantes y maestros permítanme presentarme —dijo con los ojos fijos en Gohan esperando su reacción —mi nombre es Freezer.

—¡Maldito imbécil! ¿Qué demonios haces con el director? —gritó alguien indignado.

—Oh, ¿Hablas de este montón de basura? Había olvidado que todavía lo tenía —respondió burlón, soltando la ropa del hombre dejándole caer al suelo inconsciente.

Más de uno de los que ocupaban las gradas se pudieron de pie con intenciones de ir en ayuda de su director.

—Tranquilos por favor, tomen asiento. Todavía no comenzamos con la diversión. Además no hay porque molestarse, por ahora todavía está con vida —dijo sonriente y amenazador.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —Preguntó Videl aún de pie, llamando la atención del antiguo emperador.

—Justo de quien no esperaba menos, señorita Videl. La hija del Héroe que venció a Cell. Dígame algo ¿Qué tanto miedo a sentido en su vida?

—¿De qué habla? ¿Que busca aquí? —dijo Videl nerviosa.

—Bien esperaba un recibimiento diferente pero que se le va a hacer. Supongo que debí hacerme mas publicidad cuando intenté destruir la tierra, no todos somos tan conocidos como tú mi apreciado amigo —Dijo Frezzer dirigiéndose a lo alto.

—Debo admitir que dejé una gran marca en la memoria del mundo entero. —Se escuchó una profunda voz decir, poco a poco el mas temible villano de los últimos tiempos descendía flotando desde la oscuridad del techo, Cell.

Al verlo todos los asistentes gritaron e intentaron correr despavoridos de sus asientos a la salida mas cercana. Cell sonrió de lado y con la punta de un dedo destruyó las puertas al exterior, dejando solo escombros. Luego con un movimiento de mano regresó a los que habían salido corriendo, de vuelta a las gradas elevándolos por los aires.   
Ni Videl ni sus amigos habían corrido, estaban paralizados de miedo. Gohan por otro lado no entendía que pasaba y por que no sentía el Ki de los dos seres frente a él.

—Los que quieran vivir, se quedarán sentados en su lugar. ¿Entendido? —amenazó Freezer recalcando la última palabra y por si las dudas continuó. —O los matamos a todos.

Los asistentes temblaban o lloraban aterrorizados pero no intentaron huir de nuevo.

—Señorita Videl, tome asiento por favor —continuo Freezer, mientras Videl se sentaba segura de que sería inútil intentar pelear —usted y todos los presentes van a ser testigos de el espectáculo mas grande jamás antes visto. La muerte de un héroe desconocido.

El silencio de los asistentes no se rompió, el terror que imponía Cell los dejaba sin habla, sin embargo Videl abrió los ojos asombrada. 

—Mira nada más, pese a los años sigue siendo el mismo chiquillo cobarde de siempre —dijo Cell con los ojos cerrados y su tono arrogante —¿Qué esperas para levantarte?

—Permíteme asegurar antes a la audiencia Cell, con un regalo cortesía del infierno —Freezer sostenía una extraña cajita en una mano y al abrirla cientos de pequeñas esferas saltaron al público. Se trataba de una sustancia negra que se adhirió a manos y pies formado delgadas correas, asegurando a cada uno a su asiento incapacitadolos a moverse.

—Listo, ahora podemos empezar —Freezer se elevó por los aires un poco y así flotando se detuvo frente a Gohan. Para asombro de todos a su alrededor, Gohan mantenía un rostro inexpresivo mientras sostenía sin temor, la mirada a Freezer —Dime Gohan ¿Qué te parece una revancha?

Suspiros y rostro sorprendidos se veían por todos lados, ¿Por qué Gohan? ¿Los conocía? ¿Qué revancha? ¿Por qué no les tenía miedo? ¿No se suponía que Cell estaba muerto? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

—¿Gohan de qué habla esté tipo? —preguntó Erasa asustada.

—¿Gohan qué demonios pasa? ¡Si sabes algo dilo ahora! —Exigió Videl pero Gohan permaneció en silencio sin despegar los ojos de Frezzer.

—Ves lo que te decía Cell, aquí nadie sabe quién es. Es más, el muy idiota lo oculta de los demás para ser aceptado, como un igual de toda esta basura —se burló Freezer.

—Si, puedo verlo. Y yo que pensaba que solo era una perdida de tiempo vigilarlo.

—Un buen conquistador debe conocer el ambiente que piensa atacar —Freezer se alejó volando hasta quedar a un lado de Cell, a la misma altura —Y bien, que es lo que piensas hacer para que nuestro viejo amigo reaccione.

—Algo muy simple, Gohan nunca ha soportado ver a los inocentes morir. —Hablaban en voz alta para que todos escucharan. —El primero será este —dijo Cell apuntando con la mano al cuerpo inconsciente del director, la energía comenzó a formarse en una pequeña esfera de color rojo en la punta de su dedo.

—Vamos Gohan puedes salvarlo, solo ven a pelear... —dijo Freezer.

—¡Va a matarlo! —gritó Sharpner.

Gohan no podía dejar que mataran a nadie frente a sus ojos y no hacer nada; prefería perder a sus amigos y dejar de ir a la escuela a ver morir a alguien indefenso. Tomada su decisión no esperó más para gritar.

—¡Basta ya! ¡Freezer, Cell!


	3. Chapter 3

—¡Basta ya! ¡Freezer, Cell! —dijo Gohan con voz sería. 

Levantándose como si no hubiera estado atado, despedazando las ataduras como si fueran de goma. 

—Dejen ir a todos y yo me quedo.

—Gohan, Gohan, Gohan... y yo que pensaba que me conocías ¿Qué ya no recuerdas cuando participaste en mi torneo? Siempre me ha gustado tener público para que recuerden mis peleas —dijo Cell con su pausada voz.

—En aquel entonces dejaste a un equipo de reporteros grabar las batallas, no mantuviste a nadie secuestrado. Si lo que quieres es repetir tu espectáculo podemos llamar a más reporteros y dejar ir a los demás —respondió Gohan. 

—Y permitir que tus amigos Vegeta, Krilin y los demás guerreros se enteren y vengan a ayudarte, no lo creo —dijo Freezer.

—En el torneo pasado si el estúpido de tu padre no te hubiera ayudado yo no estaría muerto. ¡Tu y tu padre me mataron! Pero tu solo, no serás rival para mi. —Casi gritaba Cell.

—¿De qué hablan? Todo el mundo sabe que el que eliminó a Cell fue Mister Satán —alegó Kevin en voz alta, lo suficiente como para que Frezzer lo escuchara.

—Lamento desilucionarte pero el guerrero que eliminó a Cell, fue su querido y farsante amigo Gohan. ¿Por qué otro motivo ahora que logramos escapar del infierno estamos aquí y no en casa de ese Mister Satán?

—Gohan, eso es cierto? —Preguntó Erasa. 

—Gohan dí la verdad —pidió Videl.

—Supongo que ya no tiene caso negarlo —se veía triste cuando lo admitió. —Es verdad, yo lo mate hace siete años. Después, de que él asesinara a mi padre.

—Y por eso he vuelto del infierno para vengar mi propia muerte. Ven Gohan lucha conmigo otra vez, con las mismas condiciones de antes, el perdedor muere.

Gohan que permanecía de pie inmóvil se acercó al borde del piso y saltó al aire. Voló hasta caer en frente de sus antiguos enemigos. Una exclamación se escuchó por todo el lugar, alguien a lo lejos gritaba que todos eran unos monstruos.

El rostro de Gohan había cambiado sus cejas redondas y mirada tranquila eran ahora ambas firmes y de expresión severa. Tomó al inconsciente director y volando de nuevo, lo llevó a un lado cerca de los demás maestros atrapados.

—Si tu intención es vengarte ¿Para qué necesitas a Freezer? —Preguntó Gohan volviendo al centro del lugar, encargando a Cell.

—Es simple sin mi ayuda Cell nunca hubiera logrado salir del infierno —contó Freezer. —Y yo tampoco lo hubiese logrado solo. Verás Gohan el maldito infierno al que tu padre nos envió era demasiado aburrido y un día de casualidad encontré una salida a este mundo, pero para que la iba a necesitar si el único a quien yo quería asesinar, tu padre, ya estaba muerto. Cell me contó como se sacrificó tu padre en su torneo y después como tú de tan sólo diez años lo eliminaste. Por lo que pensé ya que no puedo matar al padre mataré al hijo. Y aquí estamos, yo le mostré la salida y él me permitirá darte el golpe final cuando tengas todos los huesos rotos y expuestos -concluyó sonriendo de forma macabra.

—Tal como lo dicen deberían notar un punto importante en su plan —Gohan desabrochaba su chaleco negro lentamente. —Han pasado mas de doce años desde que pelee contra Freezer y siete de tu muerte Cell.

Lanzó la pieza al piso y empezó a mover hombros y brazos calentando tranquilo. 

—He crecido y no sólo en edad mi fuerza también ha aumentado. Y ahora tengo la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarlo, vengando la muerte de mi padre, otra vez.

El resplandor blanco de su Ki formo unas ligeras líneas curvas en el piso bajo sus pies, que se movían lentamente como un pequeño rastro. Al mismo tiempo que su rostro se marcaba por una apariencia grave y sería, lo hacían ver amenazador.

—¡Al fin va a iniciar! Bien yo dejó esto en tus manos —comentó Freezer a Cell —recuerda tu promesa y guarda me el último golpe.

—Lo haré.

El Ki de Cell elevó las pequeñas piedras sueltas del piso y algunas otras que se desprendieron de las gradas, si no hubiera un techo sobre sus cabezas los relámpagos habrían iluminado la oscuridad del encierro en que estaban. Finalmente la energía tomó la forma de un aura llena de pequeñas crestas afiladas. Era tanto el poder que parecía hacer temblar la tierra. Tomó la postura de quien practica artes marciales y así Cell estaba listo para pelear.

Gohan lo imitó elevando su Ki hasta tomar una forma igual al de Cell ambas energías tenían el mismo color y tamaño. «Esperaré» pensó Gohan «si puedo vencerlo de esta forma no lucharé como supersaiyajin».

—¿Qué sucede Gohan, no piensas usar esa transformación que aumenta tanto tu fuerza? —grito desde lo lejos Freezer que flotaba muy cerca de donde estaban atados Videl, Sharpner, Erasa y Kevin. Seguro no era una coincidencia que estuviera en ese lugar justamente.   
Sin querer los ojos del moreno se cruzaron con los de la chica de playera blanca y pantaloncillo negro, ella sostuvo su mirada con un rostro indescifrable entre la angustia y la curiosidad.

Avergonzado de como se sentía por ser expuesto en esa forma, bajo la vista a sus puños sabiendo que ese par de ojos azules obsevarían todo lo que el hiciera, ese par y un centenar mas.

—¿Y? ¿No piensas responder? ¿Combatiras así? ¿Tan confiado estas de tu fuerza? —cuestionó Cell.

—¿A caso tu peleas con todo desde un principio? —sonrió de lado Gohan antes de desaparecer y volver a verse un segundo después arrojando a Cell contra el aire de un rodillazo.

Cell se detuvo momentos antes de chocar contra el techo donde Gohan ya lo esperaba dispuesto a noqueralo de un puñetazo, Cell lo esquivó y el intercambio de golpes y patadas aumentó a una velocidad anormal, cuando uno era bloqueado por un antebrazo o pantorrilla se escuchaba el ruido propio de un trueno. En un movimiento rápido Cell lanzó de una patada a Gohan contra el techo, el resplandor blanco que lo envolvía desapareció pero Gohan no cayó, vio a Cell con diversión y se rodeó de nuevo de energía para seguir luchando. 

Tenía demasiado tiempo sin enfrentar un reto como este y contra su voluntad asumió lo que tendría que hacer tarde o temprano si quería ganar.

—Videl tuviste razón todo este tiempo, Gohan es un Guerrero increíble —susurro Erasa sin dejar de observar los cuerpos luchado y volando.

—Debo estar perdiendo la cordura. ¡Esto no puede ser cierto! Es sorprendente que sea verdad... Jamás lo hubiera creído si no lo veo. Eres muy buena investigadora Videl —dijo Sharpner en el mismo aspecto de asombro que la rubia.

—¿Videl, crees que Gohan pueda ganarle? —preguntó Kevin con rostro preocupado, todos sabían de lo bien que se llevaba con Gohan.

Videl no tenía idea de lo que pasaría por lo que solo les dijo.

—Eso espero.

Un golpe directo de Cell al rostro de Gohan lo lanzó en picada contra las gradas cerca de donde estaban sus compañeros, impactando en un tramo de escaleras desocupadas donde se elevó una capa de polvo, algo aturdido con una mejilla sangrando Gohan notó que sería imposible luchar solo con ese nivel. De repente un grito lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¡Vamos Gohan! ¡No te des por vencido!

No fue el grito en sí lo que le sorprendió sino quien lo emitió, Videl lo miraba a los ojos con su clásica mirada de reproche, más que alentarlo lo estaba reprimiendo por hacer algo mal.

—¡Que estas esperando ve allá y termina con ese asesino! —los demás estudiantes los veían de todas direcciones.

—¡Adelante Gohan muestrales quien manda! —apoyo Erasa.

—¡Si Gohan acaba con él, de nuevo! —continuo Kevin.

—¡Derrotalos perdedor o yo te patearé el trasero a ti! —amenazó orgulloso Sharpner.

Y de pronto decenas de voces alentadoras resonaban a su alrededor. Con la confianza de los que quería proteger tomó una decisión irrevocable, se puso de pie dejando caer escombros a los lados, lo cual hizo callar a todos. Una manga y parte del pecho de su camisa blanca estaban desgarrados, por lo que la rompió y tiro, dejando ver uno de sus musculosos brazos y al menos la mitad de su torso y abdomen. Videl atenta veía, al igual que la mitad femenina de los espectadores, lo que podía ver del cuerpo expuesto de Gohan, siempre supo que había mucho más que un cerebro en ese chico.

—Gracias Videl —incluso su voz parecía diferente pensó Videl. —Y disculpa por no decirte antes, siempre tuviste razón con respecto a mi —dijo Gohan y de nuevo voló al centro del edificio. 

Videl no entendía lo que le había dicho ni por qué había tenido razón. Pero lo entendió enseguida.

Flotando de espaldas cerca de sus amigos, la energía que lo rodeó cambió de color dejando de ser blanco a convertirse en un dorado brillante que estremeció el lugar desde los cimientos. El cabello negro se elevó formando puntas rubias y los ojos oscuros eran ahora azules.

Videl contenía el aliento, pese a lo que creía y a tantas veces que lo hubo afirmado estaba realmente sorprendida. El poder que surgió del cuerpo de Gohan hacía vibrar las paredes y los asientos donde estaban atados. A diferencia de ella Sharpner habló rompiendo la calma.

—Es inconcebible que sean... Es imposible —No pudo continuar una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa lo enmudecía.

—Es él... Videl... es... él —decía temblando su amiga rubia como si la propia Videl no lo viera.

—El Guerrero Dorado —dijo por fin Kevin ya casi dejando caer las gafas de su rostro.

—La verdadera pelea va a comenzar Freezer sonreía con un brillo malicioso.

Los murmullos se desataron por todos lados pero Gohan no tenía tiempo de prestarles atención. Atacó de inmediato y con el primer golpe estrelló en la tierra a Cell, el impacto fue tan grande que creó un profundo y oscuro cráter. Gohan que no perdía ni un segundo, acunó las palmas y lanzó el ya conocido ataque azul de su padre, el mismo que fue desviado por otro ataque gemelo enviándolos a estrellarse contra el agrietado techo. Dejándo un gran agujero por donde se filtraba la luz del día y el claro cielo azul de afuera.   
Sin notarlo antes Gohan recibió un duro golpe en la espalda que si hubiese sido más fuerte lo habría enterrado entre el destrozado piso, pero no lo fue, cayó medio camino antes de recuperar el control sobre su vuelo y regresar al ataque.

Videl conocía de peleas y también de muchos tipos de artes marciales pese a todo en su vida no había presenciado un encuentro que se asemejara ni un poco al que veía, era por eso que su padre nunca contó la verdad era muy difícil asimilar que todo lo que veían era tan real como que el sol saliera de día.

Los golpes iban y venían patadas, rodillazos, puños y energía, mucha energía en esferas, en círculos planos como sierras, o líneas delgadas que salían de un solo dedo. Y viendo todo y sin alentar sus esperanzas en vano, era claro que la victoria era de Gohan. En su aspecto ambos lucían golpes pero los del androide eran peores.

La desesperación comenzó a entrar en la mente del ser inhumano y eso se transmitió a sus puños que se volvieron cada vez más desordenados e inútiles.

Prácticamente Gohan solo bloqueaba y evadía. «Él lo sabe» pensó Videl «Cell está derrotado y Gohan lo sabe. Pero ¿Por qué no lo destruye?»

Freezer que antes estaba sonriente y confiado, mostraba una cara sería y molesta. Hasta para él era obvia la futura derrota. Por lo que no esperó más y se lanzó al ataque como un cobarde, por la espalda y por supuesto le funcionó. Con la mente ocupada en su pelea Gohan no anticipó lo posibilidad de que Freezer pudiese unirse en cualquier momento. Así que recibió por completo una enorme cantidad de energía en forma de esfera que lo lanzó contra el ya destruido piso, donde creo un nuevo y profundo cráter.

—¡Eres un grandísimo idiota Cell! ¡Me aseguraste que podías ganarle sin problemas! ¡Maldito androide inservible! —gritaba enfurecido el antiguo conquistador.

—Si no hubieras tardado tanto en sacarnos del infierno ese mocoso nunca hubiera aumentado tanto su poder. Esto también es tu culpa —Respondió ya agitado el de piel verde. 

Ambos seres flotaban atentos al oscuro agujero dentro de la tierra esperando a que el joven Son saliera del fondo.

Grandes pedazos de tierra y rocas caían de la espalda lastimada y sangrante de Gohan. Seguía manteniendo el cabello dorado y los ojos azules, no así la violenta aureola dorada que antes lo envolvía de pies a cabeza. Al ver las heridas en Gohan e inconsciente de sus acciones Videl intentaba liberar sus manos pero le era imposible, cedió cuando el dolor de sus muñecas llegó a su cerebro, sentía los ojos llorosos y una terrible emoción atrapada en su pecho lleno de impotencia. 

En cualquier caso si no hubiese tenido las extrañas correas inmovilizadola no hubiera podido hacer nada, en comparación de Cell y el otro sujeto incluso en comparación de Gohan intentar ayudar sería risible e inútil. Y justo por eso se sentía mal frente a seres de ese nivel estaba completamente indefensa.

Listo de nuevo para la pelea Gohan tomó posición ante Cell y Freezer, el verlos juntos y dispuestos a pelear hizo a Gohan sonreír ni unidos podrían vencerlo.   
Gracias a los tranquilos días de paz en que vivieron después de la muerte de Cell y más específicamente a que Vegeta odiaba esos días aburridos, Gohan no paro de entrenar con el antiguo rival de su padre y por lo mismo en lugar de conservar su nivel de pelea, aumentó sus habilidades y experimentó un poco la fraternal rivalidad que alguna vez tuvo su padre con Vegeta.

Molesto por el ataque del que fue presa desprevenido Gohan decidió terminar de una buena vez. Seguramente Vegeta estaría en camino después de haber sentido aumentar su Ki, también Krilin o el señor Picoro llegarían. Pero sólo Vegeta se molestaría mucho si cuando llegara ya hubiera terminado la pelea. Aún así no podía alargar más la lucha sin poner en riesgo a todas las personas atrapadas.

Volando se acercó al techo lo más que pudo sin resultar extraño y espero a que lo atacaran, esquivando en el último segundo, se escucha sencillo pero no lo fue. A Gohan le costaba mucho trabajo porque en lugar de sentir el Ki de ambos solo percibía una ligera sombra por completo diferente a un Ki.   
Evitó y esquivó hasta que Freezer y Cell quedaron donde los quería. De pie en el piso ocultando su Ki, Gohan concentró todo su poder en el mismo ataque de hace siete años.

Apunto a los seres que flotaban cerca del techo desconcertados, buscándolo y para cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba ya era muy tarde. Los dos villanos fueron tragados por la energía azul, despedazando cada parte de sus cuerpos, volviéndose polvo y menos.

En el proceso el techo fue destruido. La luz del exterior entró iluminado el interior. Los restos del techo que no fueron vaporizados caían en pequeños pedazos sobre todo y todos. Como por arte de magia al chocar contra las oscuras amarras, la luz del sol volvió en suave carbón, lo único que mantenía en condición de rehenes a todos los espectadores. Videl sentía como sus manos y pies eran liberados, pero no tenía tiempo de alegrarse por eso. En medio de la lluvia de escombros y luminosos rayos de sol Gohan suspiró de pie en una extraña pose. Tenía las rodillas flexionadas, las muñecas juntas y los dedos separados dejando un hueco entre estos. Por una fracción de segundo Videl creyó ver en aquel rostro cansancio y alivio. A su alrededor todos se levantaban, incluso el director que veía la destrucción con asombro y no era el único muchos parecían incapaces de asimilar la cantidad de información y maravillas que habían visto en tan poco tiempo. A pesar de eso aquellos que observaban al joven vencedor eran mas. Los rostros eran tan diversos que Videl no hubiera podido definirlos con una sola palabra. Algunos veían a Gohan con miedo, otros con asombro, pocos eran los que reflejaban un sentimiento positivo. Por aquí y por allá se distinguía alguien sonriente, otro emocionado y algunos aliviados. «Seguramente ya se habían resignado a morir. No esperaban que Gohan venciera» pensó Videl.

Agotado Gohan cayó hacia atrás sentado sobre el piso. Su apariencia cambió y volvió a su cabello y ojos negros. Había terminado con toda su energía en el último ataque para asegurarse de eliminar por completo a esos malvados. A lo lejos podía sentir el Ki de Vegeta acercándose a toda velocidad. «Demasiado tarde» pensó y sonrió para sí mismo imaginando lo molesto que se pondría cuando llegara y no encontrara ningún enemigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ese fue el fin del tercer capítulo.
> 
> Acepto cualquier sugerencia para la historia o la ortografía.
> 
> Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer.


	4. Chapter 4

A lo lejos Gohan pudo sentir el ki de Vegeta acercándose a toda velocidad. «Demasiado tarde» pensó y sonrió para sí mismo imaginando lo molesto que se pondría cuando llegara y no encontrara ningún enemigo.

—No deberías estar sonriendo, por si no lo notaste acabas de destruir parte de nuestra escuela Gohan.

De pie a su lado Videl lo miraba con sus ya clásicos brazos cruzados, pero su rostro no se veía molesto a pesar del comentario. No había repulsión o desprecio en ella, como pensaba Gohan, pasaría cuando se revelará su secreto.

—Lo lamento Videl —en cierta forma no sabía porque se disculpaba si por reír o por haber destruido el lugar. —¿Están todos bien? ¿Hay algún herido? Preguntó Gohan.

—Nadie salió herido, todos estamos bien. Gracias a ti —Gohan no sabía que responder así que sólo guardo silencio. Videl continuó —¿Y tú, estas bien? La herida en tu espalda es...

—Estoy bien, no es nada de cuidado; Gracias por preguntar.

—¡Videl! ¡Gohan! —Erasa gritaba y corría en su dirección tenía lágrimas en las mejillas y los ojos llorosos. Detrás venían Sharpner y Kevin.

—¡Me alegro mucho de que estés bien! —dijo y se abalanzó con los brazos abiertos al cuello de Gohan, este se tambaleo un poco por el empujón y sorprendido correspondió el abrazo ligeramente. —Yo me asusté mucho, de verdad creía que eso tipos podrían matarte Gohan. Y a nosotros después.

—¿Estás bien Gohan? —preguntó Kevin.

—Vaya que nos dejaste sorprendidos nerd. Quien diría que eres un Guerrero —En desacuerdo a las palabras no había ninguna mala intención en la voz de Sharpner.

Asombrado por la actitud de sus amigos Gohan estaba sin palabras. No sabía como actuar o que decir. Despacio e indecisos, maestros y otros compañeros se acercaban a donde estaba.

—Gohan ¿Cómo estas, te sientes bien? —una de sus maestras preguntó.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Llamamos a una ambulancia ? —ofreció otro maestro.

—Al menos responde Gohan no ves que los estás preocupado —Decía la voz de Videl sacándolo de su ensoñación. A su alrededor todos guardaron silencio a la espera de oírlo.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupen por favor.

Entre la muchedumbre escuchó alguien gritando.

—¡Eres increíble hermano! Lo que lo hizo reír, y a muchos con él.

Hubo más gritos cuando se puso de pie y aplausos mezclados que hacían parecer un gran alboroto.

—Pero que conmovedora escena. Perfecta para un final.

Resonó una voz por encima del ruidoso festejo. Cell sonreía con malicia y a su lado la mitad del cuerpo de Freezer se reagrupaba de lo que parecía polvo.

—Más específicamente para la de su muerte.

En el piso rodeado de gente Gohan miraba asustado como el brazo de Cell apuntaba vacío a donde estaba. Sabía que en menos de un segundo podía lanzar un poderoso ataque.

—¡Matalos de una maldita vez! —gritaba Freezer con desesperada furia.

—Fuiste un tonto muy confiado Gohan —dijo Cell

La energía dorada lo rodeó de nuevo. A su alrededor algunas personas se movieron al sentir fluir su poder tan cerca. Arriba la mano de Cell sostenía energía en forma de una esfera roja, Gohan sabía que aunque estuviera transformando en supersayajin y lograra detener en el aire el ataque, las personas detrás de él serían heridas de gravedad o peor muertas por la explosión. No tenía opción era eso o esperar y morir todos juntos.

Cell lanzó el ataque.

Gohan voló a detenerlo.

Y antes de que Gohan la tocara otra esfera blanca la desvió de su rumbo. Enviándola a chocar contra un muro vacío que se hizo añicos.

—Vaya, quien diría que los insectos pueden regresar de la muerte.

La figura de Vegeta entró por el enorme agujero del techo. Su cabello negro y expresión lo mostraban relajado, como si en lugar de estar frente a sus antiguos enemigos acabara de reencontrarse con viejos amigos.

Asombrado Gohan no supo cuando había llegado Vegeta. Realmente había agotado su fuerza con ese último ataque al grado de no poder notar una presencia acercándose.

—¡Maldita sea! Te dije que lo mataras rápido, ahora tendremos que pelear con el imbécil de Vegeta también.

—Tranquilízate Freezer, no ves que Gohan esta agotado, ya no es un peligro. En la condición que está incluso tu podrías acabar con él. Y Vegeta, el pobre iluso de Vegeta, jamás fue un rival para mi. Nunca logró alcanzar el nivel de Gohan o Goku. Yo me ocuparé de él.

La tranquilidad de Vegeta se alejó al oír a Cell. No existía una manera más rápida para molestar a Vegeta que menospreciar sus habilidades de guerrero. Y que mejor forma de mostrar su enojo que transformarse en supersaiyajin haciendo temblar y surgir relámpagos. «Vegeta se ve muy amenazador» pensó Gohan al escuchar los gritos de miedo.

—Y bien, idiota todavía crees que podrás matarme.

Cell permaneció en silencio, no contaba con que Vegeta también hubiera sobrepasado sus poderes. La pelea podía comenzar en cualquier momento y Gohan sabía que ni Cell ni Vegeta se preocuparían por no lastimar a las personas detrás de él. Voló hacia abajo con Videl y le dijo.

—Videl, saca a todos de aquí.

—Pero, Gohan ¿Quién es ése tipo?

—Es un amigo, pero es muy impulsivo. Es mejor que se vayan. —A lo lejos los golpes comenzaron. Videl asintió y comenzó a dirigirse a una de las salidas intactas. Justo cuando iban a cruzarla fue destruida.

—No creo que escapar sea posible jovencita. Ya que Gohan es tan difícil de matar. Me conformaré con eliminar a cada uno de ustedes de la peor manera.

Gohan golpeó a Freezer enviándolo lejos de sus compañeros. De un ataque destruyó el cuerpo de Freezer, de nuevo, ahora sabiendo que solo había ganado un poco de tiempo antes de que volviera a reconstruirse.

—Y yo era el inútil jajaja. No eres la mitad de poderoso de lo que eras. Vegeta se veía sonriente y divertido observando a cell malherido, después de todo pelear era para lo que había nacido. 

Gohan apenas se había dado la vuelta para quitar los obstáculos de la salida cuando recibió una patada. Freezer se había recuperado mucho más rápido que antes. Gohan se alejó volando mientras Freezer lo seguía alejándose de las personas. 

—Vegeta tenga cuidado al parecer es imposible destruirlos. Cada vez se recuperan más rápido.

Cerca de Vegeta una nube de polvo se reconstruía con la forma de Cell.

—No seas tonto ya lo noté. Como sea no tenemos otra opción que seguir peleando.

—Pero y los alumnos, las personas podrían ser lastimadas.

—¡Cállate! Sabes que pueden revivir con las esferas del dragón.

—Pero...

—Pelea y guarda silencio. Tenemos que pensar en alguna forma de eliminarlos por completo.

Por supuesto Gohan no tenía más opción que hacer lo que le decían así que peleó como mejor pudo. Los miembros de Cell y Freezer eran evaporados, arrancandos, cortados y despedazados pero volvían a reparase. Cell confiando de su inmortalidad ánimo a Freezer.

—Freezer espera a que se cansen y cuando no puedan moverse matalos.

—Por supuesto. Pero cuando terminemos con estos saiyajin quiero a los humanos para mi. En el infierno aprendí nuevas formas de tortura y quiero ponerlas en práctica.

—Todos tuyos. Siempre y cuando dejes que yo mate a Vegeta.

—Adelante Cell. Al fin y al cabo yo ya lo mate una vez —se burlaba Freezer.

Acorralados maestros y alumnos se refugiaron en la esquina más alejada de donde peleaban. Desde ahí Videl no podía escuchar lo que hablan, pero tampoco podía salir, casi todas las puertas estaban destruidas y la última en buenas condiciones estaba justo debajo de donde era la pelea. No podían acercarse sin que los notarán o asesinaran. Su última esperanza era que Gohan y el hombre extraño vencieran. Y eso ya no se veía muy probable; cada vez que los despedazaban volvían a unirse como si nada. Gohan que ya se notaba cansado, cada vez recibía más golpes y su amigo estaba en las mismas condiciones. Si no ocurría un milagro pronto los guerreros rubios no sobrevivirán. Ni ellos.

Videl nunca se había considerado creyente, pero al ver a sus compañeros asustados y algunos maestros demasiado nerviosos, Videl rogó en su pensamiento a cualquier Dios, dioses o ser superior, que salvarán a Gohan. Había pasado mucho tiempo y aún cuando estaba herido y perdió el color de cabello dorado seguía peleando. Videl sabía que no dudaría mucho más, en cualquier momento caería de cansancio y entonces él moriría, después su violento amigo y al final ellos. Nunca podría preguntarle a Gohan por qué era así de fuerte, o si podía entrenarla. Nunca sabría si en algún momento ella le había parecido linda o si al menos le caía bien. Los ojos comenzaron a picarle y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de pensar que nunca lograría conocer al verdadero Gohan.

—Maldita sea, están perdiendo. Esos adefecios son inmortales. Dijo Sharpner con desesperanza.

Sentado a su lado Kevin estaba mudo atentó a la pelea y al borde de las lágrimas —Igual que yo, pensó Videl, tal vez también teme por la vida de Gohan.

—No debemos perder la esperanza, hay que creer en Gohan. Él nos defenderá. Ya verán.

Decía Erasa con los ojos rojos de llorar. «Por favor» pedía Videl en su mente «Por favor, quien sea salven a Gohan, denle fuerzas. Ayudenlo, ayudenos, por favor».

Contrario a lo que pedía, Gohan había sido lanzado contra el piso, encima de él Freezer sonreía y apuntaba contra su rostro una esfera de energía que se acercaba lentamente cada vez más a él. Al parecer Gohan no tenía más fuerzas porque no hacía nada para evitarlo. El otro sujeto le gritaba exigiendo se levantara, pero el mismo estaba cayendo en una situación similar.

Cuando...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña aclaración el compañero de Gohan el de lentes no se su nombre. Así que le puse Kevin.
> 
> Cualquier duda, queja o cometario será bienvenido.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando Videl creyó todo perdido una voz se escuchó diciendo.

—El tiempo de jugar se acabó, sujetenlos.

Freezer y Cell fueron detenidos por varios desconocidos que usaban aureola. Entre ellos aunque sin aureola, estaban Picoro, Krilin y Yamcha. Un sujeto de piel verde y vestido de blanco saco de su ropa un tipo de vasija de forma rebuscada. Al abrirla absorbió a los dos malvados dentro. El hombre de blanco se apresuró a cerrarla. Asombrado como estaba Gohan no entendía como los habían atrapado tan rápido y fácil, o quienes eran los tipos de las aureolas. Y Vegeta se lo aclaro.

—Kakaroto, debí suponer que tu estabas detrás de todo esto.

Goku entró por el espacio vacío que antes era el techo, le tendió la mano a Vegeta y sonriendo le dijo.

—También me alegra verte, Vegeta.

—¿Papá? —Gohan se puso de pie por si solo y caminó hacia los rivales y casi hermanos —¿Papá qué haces aquí?

—Hola Gohan, has crecido mucho —dijo Goku y extendió los brazos abiertos para abrazarlo, teniendo cuidado de no lástimarle. —Nos fue muy difícil encontrar la presencia de Freezer y Cell creo que fue por que ya están muertos. Gohan, lamento no haber llegado antes, te llevaste la peor parte hijo.

—Gohan si necesitas una semilla del ermitaño Picoro nos ha traído algunas. ¿Vegeta tu no quieres? —ofreció Krilin.

—Si gracias Krilin. También usted señor Picoro por haberlas traído. Vegeta...

—Estoy bien no necesito nada. Kakaroto ¿Has sido revivido?

—No, sigo muerto —dijo sin preocupación. —Vine en una misión de especial de Kaio-sama, solo por hoy. Enviaron a los mejores guerreros para detener a Freezer y Cell cuando se enteraron que habían escapado del infierno y de que por alguna razón, que no entendí cuando explicaron, serían inmortales aquí.

—¡Goku! Si no te importa nosotros nos adelantamos a regresar ya que no será necesario pelear.

—Si esta bien Pai-ku-jan. Dile por favor a Kaio-sama que enseguida voy.

El hombre de blanco y los demás guerreros, que ahora sabía estaban muertos, salieron volando hasta perderse de vista. Dejando a los antiguos guerreros Z.

—De camino a aquí nos encontramos con Picoro, Krilin y Yamcha, que venían también a ayudar. Por suerte Vegeta llegó antes, hubiera sido imposible que tu solo aguantarás luchando contra ambos Gohan.

—Lo sé, de no ser por Vegeta me habrían matado. Papá entonces ¿Puedes quedarte todo el día de hoy?

—Creo que si, la verdad no pregunte pero de seguro kaio-sama me hará ese favor.

—¿Goku no sería mejor que reunamos las esferas del dragón y te quedes aquí vivo? —Preguntó Yamcha.

—Si lo sería pero no aún, justo ahora estoy trabajando en una nueva técnica que incrementa mucho mi fuerza. Y no quiero regresar hasta perfeccionarla.

—Nunca vas a cambiar ¿Verdad Goku? —bromeó Krilin haciendo reír a todos.

—Gohan —llamó la voz de Videl a sus espaldas —¿Qué pasó los vencieron?

—Si Videl gracias a la ayuda de unos amigos ya no volverán —respondió Gohan.

—Hey, Gohan ¿Ella es tu novia? Es muy linda —de nuevo Krilin preguntó sonriente. Provocando un sonrojo en ambos jóvenes.

—¡No Krilin! Es sólo una amiga —decía Gohan todo rojo.

Gohan les contó a sus amigos como todas las personas de la escuela fueron tomadas prisioneros y lo que planeaban hacer con ellos después.

—Supongo que tendremos que borrarles la memoria con las esferas del dragón —ofreció Yamcha.

—¿Pero por qué? —se quejó Erasa quien es había acercado con Sharpner y Kevin poco después.

—¿Qué? No pueden hacer eso no es justo —replicó al mismo tiempo Videl.

—A menos de qué... Dejen qué yo me encargué de esto hablaré con todos y veré que hacer —ofreció Gohan.

—En ese caso yo también me voy.

—Pero Goku... —el rostro de Krilin mostraba su tristeza.

—Papá pensé que te quedarías todo el día. ¿No piensas ir a ver a mamá?

—Queda muy poco de este día e ir un minuto o dos dejaría más triste a tu madre que no saber que vine. Por eso preferiría que no se lo dijeras Gohan.

—En ese caso ¿Qué opinas de una pelea? —preguntó Vegeta.

—Me gustaría mucho ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto, Vegeta. Qué opinan Gohan, Picoro, Krilin, Yamcha. ¿Nos acompañan?

—Yo voy pero solo de espectador. No estoy a su nivel. 

—Voy contigo krilin —se unió Yamcha.

—Yo también. Quiero ver una buena pelea saiyajin —Dijo Picoro.

—Yo me quedo. Quiero hablar con todos, antes de hacer algo. Es muy triste que te vayas de nuevo papá.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que será por muy poco tiempo esta vez. Cuando termine mi nueva técnica les pediré que me revivan. Y me quedaré contigo, con Milk y el pequeño Goten.

—¡De verdad que bien! Date prisa y vuelve pronto papá.

Goku ya se alejaba volando,seguido por Vegeta y los demás. Detrás de Gohan una multitud de personas esperaban una explicación o al menos que los dejaran salir. Con la ropa rota Gohan suspiró pensando en que hacer.

Se dio media vuelta armado de valor y espero a que alguien preguntara o dijera algo. Kevin un poco nervioso dijo:

—¿Ya terminó? ¿Esos tipos no van a volver verdad Gohan?

—No ya no pueden regresar, Kevin ¿Nadie resultó herido? —Muchas cabezas negaron en leves movimientos. Tal parecía que nadie quería hablar.

—Entonces... les diré lo que va a pasar —hizo una pausa para repasar los rostros de conocidos y no tanto. —Después de hoy y en algunos días todo lo que han visto será borrado de sus memorias. Los daños en este edificio serán reconstruidos, no se dejará ninguna huella de lo que ha pasado. En cierta manera esto nunca ha pasado. Al menos no para ustedes —Murmullos se escucharon indescifrables. Una maestra de cabello rubio, la que impartía clases de inglés preguntó asombrada.

—¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué... qué son ustedes? esos tipos... —El miedo se notaba en su voz dudosa. «Era lo que no quería que pasará» pensó lamentándose Gohan.

—En orden de las preguntas voy a contestar porque creo que es lo menos que se merecen después de todo esto. Es posible hacer todo lo que he dicho gracias a la magia de unas esferas. Lo siguiente era —sabiendo que le iba a tomar tiempo tomó asiento en una pila alta de escombros —Nosotros, esa responde también a la tercera. El tipo bajo de piel blanca y púrpura era un extraterrestre que se dedicaba a conquistar planetas y a destruirlos. Él destruyó el planeta de mi padre. Mi padre pertenece a una raza guerra llamada saiyajin. Yo soy mitad humano y mitad saiyajin. Por eso nosotros somos más fuertes que los humanos. Él otro tipo verde, Cell, es un androide creado por un científico malvado. Supongo que todos lo recuerdan de hace 7 años.

—Eso es imposible los alienígenas no existe... —dijo un confuso Sharpner.

—Si existen. Al igual que muchas otras cosas sorprendentes. Ustedes lo han visto hoy.

—¿Cómo que cosas? —Preguntó Kevin.

—Cómo dragones y Dios/Kami-sama, el infierno y el paraíso, el otro mundo, humanos superdotados, grandes maestros de las artes marciales ... Hay mucho que desconocen y que yo tampoco conozco —terminó Gohan.

—Lo sujetos que acaban de irse ¿Son todos como tu? —Preguntó Videl.

—No, la mayoría eran guerreros que murieron hace mucho y que fueron enviados desde el otro mundo a atrapar a los tipos malos. Mi padre entre ellos. La otra mitad son guerreros humanos, viejos amigos de mi padre.

—¿Es posible que un humano sea tan fuerte? —Preguntó alguien entre la multitud.

—Supongo que si, entrenando, no se si se aplica para todos los seres humanos.

—La parte de Cell ¿Es verdad? —preguntó otro de los maestros de Gohan.

—¿A qué parte se refiere? —preguntó Gohan sospechando de lo que hablaba.

—A cuando dijeron que tú lo habías derrotado hace siete años y no ... —el maestro no termino su comentario pensando en Videl y lo incómodo que sería para ella. Para su sorpresa la misma Videl respondió.

—Es verdad. Mi padre me lo contó hace poco, él no derrotó a Cell.

—Y sin saberlo Mr. Satán me hizo un gran favor guardando el secreto.

—¿Por qué no querías que se supiera Gohan? —preguntó Erasa.

—Nunca nos gustó llamar la atención de los medios o de otras personas, a mi familia y a mi nos hubiera resultado muy problemático ser reconocidos. Además acababa de perder a mi padre y por poco mis amigos y yo morimos ese día.

—¿Y tus heridas cómo se curaron?

—Fue gracias a una semilla hecha por un maestro ermitaño.

—¿Por qué nos cuentas esto? —dijo el director sentado tranquilo sobre el piso polvoroso —¿Por qué respondes a todas nuestras preguntas?

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer antes de que olviden todo, sería muy injusto que ni siquiera sepan el porque casi los asesinan hoy.

Nadie habló.

Gohan pensó que tal vez no hubiera sido una buena idea contarles todo, era demasiada información para un solo día.

—Será mejor que se vayan. Han pasado por muchas cosas hoy.

—¿Qué harás tú Gohan?

—Voy a ir por las esferas que mencioné si me doy prisa para mañana ya no recordarán nada de esto.

Todos empezaron a salir, excepto sus amigos. Videl, Erasa, Kevin y Sharpner.

—No estoy de acuerdo con lo que vas a hacer, Gohan —dijo Videl molesta.

—Es cierto nerd, no deberías borrar nuestras memorias.

— Podrías dejarnos como estamos —apoyo la rubia.

—Sería muy difícil asimilar todo para ustedes. Lo lamento chicos no puedo dejar las cosas como están. Nos vemos luego.

Y se alejó volando.

Al llegar a Capsule Corp, Bulma ya recorría caminando toda la casa en espera de noticias, gracias a ciertos accidentes del pasado Bulma había dejado de ir a ver las batallas por ella misma.

—¡Gohan! ¿Qué demonios pasó? Él tonto de Vegeta salió volando de pronto y ... —suspiró —¿Qué fue esta vez?

Gohan le contó todo acerca de la batalla, de la visita de su padre y de la batalla que seguro estaban teniendo en ese momento.

—Es increíble como razonan estos saiyajin, mira que ponerse a pelear en estas condiciones —dijo Bulma sonriendo —y ¿Qué pasó con tu escuela, las personas que vieron todo?

—Es por eso que vengo, quería pedirte el radar para reunir las esferas y reparar todo lo antes posible.

—Supongo que por reparar te refieres a borrar los recuerdos de la pelea y regresar el lugar a como estaba, ¿no?

—Si yo intente calmar un poco a todos pero, temo a las reacciones que podrían desarrollar con el pasó del tiempo. Y también al trato que me darían después de verme de esta manera.

—Es un poco irónico que temas al temor que provocas en los demás. Bien iré a traer el radar. Y de paso buscaré algo para ti entre la ropa de Vegeta, estas hecho un desastre Gohan, si Milk te ve así se asustará.

Después de una ducha rápida y de una muda de ropa limpia, Gohan fue a darle las gracias a Bulma y a despedirse.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardes en reunir las esferas Gohan?

—No lo sé, primero iré a avisarle a mi madre y enseguida comenzaré. Quizá dos o tres días, o tal vez menos depende de la situacion en que esten cuando las encuentre.

—Entonces mientras tanto iré a tu escuela y trataré de cubrir un poco las cosas, Al menos del resto de la ciudad.

—Gracias Bulma, aún que no creo que sea necesario podremos controlar los daños cuando encuentre las esferas.

—No lo hago solo por no propagar la información, en realidad me interesa analizar el tipo de reacciones que van a surgir. Ya sabes las opiniones, miedos, todo lo que conlleva digerir en la mente humana una bomba del tamaño que acaban de ver.

—No sabía que te interesaban los procesos mentales y psicológicos, Bulma.

—No es por completo de mi área, pero me gustaría saber que esperar si un día no pudiéramos seguir usando las esferas del dragón como hacemos ahora. Y tuviéramos que afrontar la verdad ante todas las personas.

—Tienes el alma de una verdadera científica —se despidió Gohan desde la ventana.

Cuando Gohan llegó a su casa su madre cocinaba la cena, Goten y el abuelo jugaban con los últimos juguetes que el abuelo Ox-Satán le había regalado.

Después de contarles a sus familiares el día que tuvo, omitiendo la aparición de su padre, y lo que planeaba hacer para arreglar su escuela. Milk aceptó con la condición de no descuidar sus calificaciones e inmediatamente puso manos a la obra, saco una mochila y comenzó a llenarla de comida.

—Mamá, ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Gohan, que podía ver el enojo de su madre en cada movimiento de sus manos.

—Estoy perfectamente, Gohan no se porque lo preguntas.

—Mamá, casi rompes la mesa...

Sobre el mueble las palmas de Milk empezaban a reventar la madera.

—Yo, no logro entender, ahora que tus compañeros saben el gran guerrero que eres porque quieres que no lo recuerden. Estoy segura que te respetarán mas y serás admirado y...

—Les daré miedo —interrumpió el joven —nadie se me acercará por temor a que los lastime o intentarán que me comporte igual a Mr. Satán.

—Pero Gohan...

—Dejalo Milk, él sabe lo que hace —apoyó Ox-Satán —nadie debe intimidar para ser respetado.

Después del comentario de Ox-Satán, Gohan salió de su casa más tranquilo.

Trunks veía cansado a su madre caminar en círculos con el teléfono al oído, hablando sobre aburridas cosas de adultos. Estaba así desde que Gohan había pasado por ahí y lo peor de todo fue que el muy cretino de Gohan ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo para pasar y saludarlo. A veces apestaba no tener hermanos. Se preguntó si Goten alguna vez se sentía igual de solo que él...

—Trunks

—Trunks...

—¡Trunks! ¡Qué no escuchas te estoy hablando!

—Perdona me mamá ¿Qué decías?

—Estaba diciendo que me gustaría que mañana fueras conmigo a un lugar.

—¿Mañana?¿A qué lugar? —Preguntó.

—A la escuela de Gohan, la preparatoria Estrella Naranja.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando Videl creyó todo perdido una voz se escuchó diciendo.

—El tiempo de jugar se acabó, sujetenlos.

Freezer y Cell fueron detenidos por varios desconocidos que usaban aureola. Entre ellos aunque sin aureola, estaban Picoro, Krilin y Yamcha. Un sujeto de piel verde y vestido de blanco saco de su ropa un tipo de vasija de forma rebuscada. Al abrirla absorbió a los dos malvados dentro. El hombre de blanco se apresuró a cerrarla. Asombrado como estaba Gohan no entendía como los habían atrapado tan rápido y fácil, o quienes eran los tipos de las aureolas. Y Vegeta se lo aclaro.

—Kakaroto, debí suponer que tu estabas detrás de todo esto.

Goku entró por el espacio vacío que antes era el techo, le tendió la mano a Vegeta y sonriendo le dijo.

—También me alegra verte, Vegeta.

—¿Papá? —Gohan se puso de pie por si solo y caminó hacia los rivales y casi hermanos —¿Papá qué haces aquí?

—Hola Gohan, has crecido mucho —dijo Goku y extendió los brazos abiertos para abrazarlo, teniendo cuidado de no lástimarle. —Nos fue muy difícil encontrar la presencia de Freezer y Cell creo que fue por que ya están muertos. Gohan, lamento no haber llegado antes, te llevaste la peor parte hijo.

—Gohan si necesitas una semilla del ermitaño Picoro nos ha traído algunas. ¿Vegeta tu no quieres? —ofreció Krilin.

—Si gracias Krilin. También usted señor Picoro por haberlas traído. Vegeta...

—Estoy bien no necesito nada. Kakaroto ¿Has sido revivido?

—No, sigo muerto —dijo sin preocupación. —Vine en una misión de especial de Kaio-sama, solo por hoy. Enviaron a los mejores guerreros para detener a Freezer y Cell cuando se enteraron que habían escapado del infierno y de que por alguna razón, que no entendí cuando explicaron, serían inmortales aquí.

—¡Goku! Si no te importa nosotros nos adelantamos a regresar ya que no será necesario pelear.

—Si esta bien Pai-ku-jan. Dile por favor a Kaio-sama que enseguida voy.

El hombre de blanco y los demás guerreros, que ahora sabía estaban muertos, salieron volando hasta perderse de vista. Dejando a los antiguos guerreros Z.

—De camino a aquí nos encontramos con Picoro, Krilin y Yamcha, que venían también a ayudar. Por suerte Vegeta llegó antes, hubiera sido imposible que tu solo aguantarás luchando contra ambos Gohan.

—Lo sé, de no ser por Vegeta me habrían matado. Papá entonces ¿Puedes quedarte todo el día de hoy?

—Creo que si, la verdad no pregunte pero de seguro kaio-sama me hará ese favor.

—¿Goku no sería mejor que reunamos las esferas del dragón y te quedes aquí vivo? —Preguntó Yamcha.

—Si lo sería pero no aún, justo ahora estoy trabajando en una nueva técnica que incrementa mucho mi fuerza. Y no quiero regresar hasta perfeccionarla.

—Nunca vas a cambiar ¿Verdad Goku? —bromeó Krilin haciendo reír a todos.

—Gohan —llamó la voz de Videl a sus espaldas —¿Qué pasó los vencieron?

—Si Videl gracias a la ayuda de unos amigos ya no volverán —respondió Gohan.

—Hey, Gohan ¿Ella es tu novia? Es muy linda —de nuevo Krilin preguntó sonriente. Provocando un sonrojo en ambos jóvenes.

—¡No Krilin! Es sólo una amiga —decía Gohan todo rojo.

Gohan les contó a sus amigos como todas las personas de la escuela fueron tomadas prisioneros y lo que planeaban hacer con ellos después.

—Supongo que tendremos que borrarles la memoria con las esferas del dragón —ofreció Yamcha.

—¿Pero por qué? —se quejó Erasa quien es había acercado con Sharpner y Kevin poco después.

—¿Qué? No pueden hacer eso no es justo —replicó al mismo tiempo Videl.

—A menos de qué... Dejen qué yo me encargué de esto hablaré con todos y veré que hacer —ofreció Gohan.

—En ese caso yo también me voy.

—Pero Goku... —el rostro de Krilin mostraba su tristeza.

—Papá pensé que te quedarías todo el día. ¿No piensas ir a ver a mamá?

—Queda muy poco de este día e ir un minuto o dos dejaría más triste a tu madre que no saber que vine. Por eso preferiría que no se lo dijeras Gohan.

—En ese caso ¿Qué opinas de una pelea? —preguntó Vegeta.

—Me gustaría mucho ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto, Vegeta. Qué opinan Gohan, Picoro, Krilin, Yamcha. ¿Nos acompañan?

—Yo voy pero solo de espectador. No estoy a su nivel. 

—Voy contigo krilin —se unió Yamcha.

—Yo también. Quiero ver una buena pelea saiyajin —Dijo Picoro.

—Yo me quedo. Quiero hablar con todos, antes de hacer algo. Es muy triste que te vayas de nuevo papá.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que será por muy poco tiempo esta vez. Cuando termine mi nueva técnica les pediré que me revivan. Y me quedaré contigo, con Milk y el pequeño Goten.

—¡De verdad que bien! Date prisa y vuelve pronto papá.

Goku ya se alejaba volando,seguido por Vegeta y los demás. Detrás de Gohan una multitud de personas esperaban una explicación o al menos que los dejaran salir. Con la ropa rota Gohan suspiró pensando en que hacer.

Se dio media vuelta armado de valor y espero a que alguien preguntara o dijera algo. Kevin un poco nervioso dijo:

—¿Ya terminó? ¿Esos tipos no van a volver verdad Gohan?

—No ya no pueden regresar, Kevin ¿Nadie resultó herido? —Muchas cabezas negaron en leves movimientos. Tal parecía que nadie quería hablar.

—Entonces... les diré lo que va a pasar —hizo una pausa para repasar los rostros de conocidos y no tanto. —Después de hoy y en algunos días todo lo que han visto será borrado de sus memorias. Los daños en este edificio serán reconstruidos, no se dejará ninguna huella de lo que ha pasado. En cierta manera esto nunca ha pasado. Al menos no para ustedes —Murmullos se escucharon indescifrables. Una maestra de cabello rubio, la que impartía clases de inglés preguntó asombrada.

—¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué... qué son ustedes? esos tipos... —El miedo se notaba en su voz dudosa. «Era lo que no quería que pasará» pensó lamentándose Gohan.

—En orden de las preguntas voy a contestar porque creo que es lo menos que se merecen después de todo esto. Es posible hacer todo lo que he dicho gracias a la magia de unas esferas. Lo siguiente era —sabiendo que le iba a tomar tiempo tomó asiento en una pila alta de escombros —Nosotros, esa responde también a la tercera. El tipo bajo de piel blanca y púrpura era un extraterrestre que se dedicaba a conquistar planetas y a destruirlos. Él destruyó el planeta de mi padre. Mi padre pertenece a una raza guerra llamada saiyajin. Yo soy mitad humano y mitad saiyajin. Por eso nosotros somos más fuertes que los humanos. Él otro tipo verde, Cell, es un androide creado por un científico malvado. Supongo que todos lo recuerdan de hace 7 años.

—Eso es imposible los alienígenas no existe... —dijo un confuso Sharpner.

—Si existen. Al igual que muchas otras cosas sorprendentes. Ustedes lo han visto hoy.

—¿Cómo que cosas? —Preguntó Kevin.

—Cómo dragones y Dios/Kami-sama, el infierno y el paraíso, el otro mundo, humanos superdotados, grandes maestros de las artes marciales ... Hay mucho que desconocen y que yo tampoco conozco —terminó Gohan.

—Lo sujetos que acaban de irse ¿Son todos como tu? —Preguntó Videl.

—No, la mayoría eran guerreros que murieron hace mucho y que fueron enviados desde el otro mundo a atrapar a los tipos malos. Mi padre entre ellos. La otra mitad son guerreros humanos, viejos amigos de mi padre.

—¿Es posible que un humano sea tan fuerte? —Preguntó alguien entre la multitud.

—Supongo que si, entrenando, no se si se aplica para todos los seres humanos.

—La parte de Cell ¿Es verdad? —preguntó otro de los maestros de Gohan.

—¿A qué parte se refiere? —preguntó Gohan sospechando de lo que hablaba.

—A cuando dijeron que tú lo habías derrotado hace siete años y no ... —el maestro no termino su comentario pensando en Videl y lo incómodo que sería para ella. Para su sorpresa la misma Videl respondió.

—Es verdad. Mi padre me lo contó hace poco, él no derrotó a Cell.

—Y sin saberlo Mr. Satán me hizo un gran favor guardando el secreto.

—¿Por qué no querías que se supiera Gohan? —preguntó Erasa.

—Nunca nos gustó llamar la atención de los medios o de otras personas, a mi familia y a mi nos hubiera resultado muy problemático ser reconocidos. Además acababa de perder a mi padre y por poco mis amigos y yo morimos ese día.  
—¿Y tus heridas cómo se curaron?

—Fue gracias a una semilla hecha por un maestro ermitaño.

—¿Por qué nos cuentas esto? —dijo el director sentado tranquilo sobre el piso polvoroso —¿Por qué respondes a todas nuestras preguntas?

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer antes de que olviden todo, sería muy injusto que ni siquiera sepan el porque casi los asesinan hoy.

Nadie habló.

Gohan pensó que tal vez no hubiera sido una buena idea contarles todo, era demasiada información para un solo día.

—Será mejor que se vayan. Han pasado por muchas cosas hoy.

—¿Qué harás tú Gohan?

—Voy a ir por las esferas que mencioné si me doy prisa para mañana ya no recordarán nada de esto.

Todos empezaron a salir, excepto sus amigos. Videl, Erasa, Kevin y Sharpner.

—No estoy de acuerdo con lo que vas a hacer, Gohan —dijo Videl molesta.

—Es cierto nerd, no deberías borrar nuestras memorias.

— Podrías dejarnos como estamos —apoyo la rubia.

—Sería muy difícil asimilar todo para ustedes. Lo lamento chicos no puedo dejar las cosas como están. Nos vemos luego.

Y se alejó volando.

Al llegar a Capsule Corp Bulma ya recorría caminando toda la casa en espera de noticias, gracias a ciertos accidentes del pasado Bulma había dejado de ir a ver las batallas por ella misma.

—¡Gohan! ¿Qué demonios pasó? Él tonto de Vegeta salió volando de pronto y ... —suspiró —¿Qué fue esta vez?

Gohan le contó todo acerca de la batalla, de la visita de su padre y de la batalla que seguro estaban teniendo en ese momento.

—Es increíble como razonan estos saiyajin, mira que ponerse a pelear en estas condiciones —dijo Bulma sonriendo —y ¿Qué pasó con tu escuela, las personas que vieron todo?

—Es por eso que vengo, quería pedirte el radar para reunir las esferas y reparar todo lo antes posible.

—Supongo que por reparar te refieres a borrar los recuerdos de la pelea y regresar el lugar a como estaba, ¿no?

—Si yo intente calmar un poco a todos pero, temo a las reacciones que podrían desarrollar con el pasó del tiempo. Y también al trato que me darían después de verme de esta manera.

—Es un poco irónico que temas al temor que provocas en los demás. Bien iré a traer el radar. Y de paso buscaré algo para ti entre la ropa de Vegeta, estas hecho un desastre Gohan, si Milk te ve así se asustará.

Después de una ducha rápida y de una muda de ropa limpia, Gohan fue a darle las gracias a Bulma y a despedirse.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardes en reunir las esferas Gohan?

—No lo sé, primero iré a avisarle a mi madre y enseguida comenzaré. Quizá dos o tres días, o tal vez menos depende de la situacion en que esten cuando las encuentre.

—Entonces mientras tanto iré a tu escuela y trataré de cubrir un poco las cosas, Al menos del resto de la ciudad.

—Gracias Bulma, aún que no creo que sea necesario podremos controlar los daños cuando encuentre las esferas.

—No lo hago solo por no propagar la información, en realidad me interesa analizar el tipo de reacciones que van a surgir. Ya sabes las opiniones, miedos, todo lo que conlleva digerir en la mente humana una bomba del tamaño que acaban de ver.

—No sabía que te interesaban los procesos mentales y psicológicos, Bulma.

—No es por completo de mi área, pero me gustaría saber que esperar si un día no pudiéramos seguir usando las esferas del dragón como hacemos ahora. Y tuviéramos que afrontar la verdad ante todas las personas.

—Tienes el alma de una verdadera científica —se despidió Gohan desde la ventana.

Cuando Gohan llegó a su casa su madre cocinaba la cena, Goten y el abuelo jugaban con los últimos juguetes que el abuelo Ox-Satán le había regalado.

Después de contarles a sus familiares el día que tuvo, omitiendo la aparición de su padre, y lo que planeaba hacer para arreglar su escuela. Milk aceptó con la condición de no descuidar sus calificaciones e inmediatamente puso manos a la obra, saco una mochila y comenzó a llenarla de comida.

—Mamá, ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Gohan, que podía ver el enojo de su madre en cada movimiento de sus manos.

— Estoy perfectamente, Gohan no se porque lo preguntas.

—Mamá, casi rompes la mesa...

Sobre el mueble las palmas de Milk empezaban a reventar la madera.

—Yo, no logro entender, ahora que tus compañeros saben el gran guerrero que eres porque quieres que no lo recuerden. Estoy segura que te respetarán mas y serás admirado y...

—Les daré miedo —interrumpió el joven —nadie se me acercará por temor a que los lastime o intentarán que me comporte igual a Mr. Satán.

—Pero Gohan...

—Dejalo Milk, él sabe lo que hace —apoyó Ox-Satán —nadie debe intimidar para ser respetado.

Después del comentario de Ox-Satán, Gohan salió de su casa más tranquilo.

Trunks veía cansado a su madre caminar en círculos con el teléfono al oído, hablando sobre aburridas cosas de adultos. Estaba así desde que Gohan había pasado por ahí y lo peor de todo fue que el muy cretino de Gohan ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo para pasar y saludarlo. A veces apestaba no tener hermanos. Se preguntó si Goten alguna vez se sentía igual de solo que él...

—Trunks

—Trunks...

—¡Trunks! ¡Qué no escuchas te estoy hablando!

—Perdona me mamá ¿Qué decías?

—Estaba diciendo que me gustaría que mañana fueras conmigo a un lugar.

—¿Mañana?¿A qué lugar? —Preguntó.

—A la escuela de Gohan, la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja.


	7. Chapter 7

Terminando de entregar los cuestionarios la doctora Bulma se estaba tomando un tiempo para colocar una pequeña cámara a un lado de donde estaba, cuando terminó encendió el aparato y volvió a sentarse. Había dicho que quería grabar una poco de sus reacciones. Todo esto seguía sin gustarle a Videl, desde el momento en que Bulma había dicho que Gohan era un querido amigo suyo las palabras no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Después de todo la doctora era una mujer muy linda, aún joven y con un cuerpo atractivo. 

Y ella era...

¡Y por que se estaba comparando con ella! Que Gohan fuera un amigo que ambas tenían en común no significaba que él tuviera alguna relación con Bulma o con Videl, o que fuera a tenerla. ¿Pero, por qué demonios había dicho querido? ¿Porqué no solo amigo? ¿O conocido? ¿Y si hubiera habido una relación en el pasado?

Gracias a dios Videl tenía un increíble rostro tranquilo que era difícil cambiar a cualquier otra expresión mas allá del disgusto, y era justo por eso que siempre había mantenido sus sentimientos tan bien ocultos. Claro que en este caso cualquiera que conociera los pensamientos que estaba teniendo diría que lo que su faz ocultaba era un genuino ataque de celos.

—Me gustaría que ahora habláramos de lo que paso ayer. ¿Alguien quiere comenzar a contarme? —Preguntó Bulma. Pero nadie respondía ella esperó y cuando creia que nadie quería hablar uno de los chicos mayores habló.

—¿Qué, su amigo Gohan no se lo dijo? —Él chico que habló usó un tono despectivo al mencionar el nombre del saiyajin. Tal parecía que incluso después de lo que había pasado había personas que seguían sin apreciar al joven Son.

—En realidad Gohan solo me contó algunas cosas a grandes rasgos, me gustaría otro tipo de opinión al respecto, ya saben con más detalles y diferentes puntos de vista. Estoy segura que algunos de ustedes notaron cosas que otros no.

Varias miradas cómplices se regaron entre los asistentes todas con la duda de quien seria el valiente que hablara primero de algo así.

—Yo... Yo creo... —comenzaba a hablar una nerviosa Erasa —creo que inició cuando nos mandaron llamar al campo deportivo detrás de la escuela..

—Discúlpame un momento querida, en seguida puedes continuar solo que me gustaría mucho que mi hijo Trunks escuchara la historia. ¡Trunks! ¡Deja ese video juego y ven acá!

El chico aludido guardo el pequeño aparato en su bolsillo y caminó a sentarse a un lado de su madre al parecer no le hacía ninguna gracia abandonar su juego pero no quería molestar a su madre.

—Por favor continua querida —dijo a Erasa.

El relato de Erasa, que había iniciado con miedo y tartamudeos ahora era una charla grupal, que a ratos se desviaba a temas tan importantes como el momento en que gran parte de la ropa de Gohan había desaparecido, y quienes habían sido las chicas que más habían espiado su torso desnudo. O si la maestra de inglés había sido descubierta viendo a su joven alumno con las mejillas sonrojadas, hecho que inmediatamente fue negado por la avergonzada maestra a quien se le volvieron a teñir las mejillas bajo los delegados anteojos. Fue entonces cuando las risas estallaron. Después la narración se hizo mas amena, casi todos participaban algunos decían cosas sin sentido solo para reír de nuevo y los demás reían con ellos. Cuando terminaron la historia todos estaban mas tranquilos.

Trunks por otro lado no le veía la gracias a toda la situación había visto a Gohan peleando y también sin camisa en muchas ocasiones, eso no era nada nuevo para él. Y sin embargo las chicas y algunas maestras hacían comentarios entre risas tontas y los rubores mas escandalosos que había presenciado en sus ocho años de vida. En lugar de alabar su pelea o criticar lo mal que peleó, todo el mundo se centraba en chismorreos sin sentido. Ahora entendía por que su padre se oponía a que él fuera a una escuela normal.

—Y después de todo lo que han visto ¿Piensan que el trato que tendrían hacía Gohan en un futuro será diferente? —preguntó Bulma.

—Es lo más probable —dijo Kevin —después de todo, el nos contó que no es completamente humano.

—¿Todos opinan lo mismo que su compañero? —preguntó Bulma. 

—No —respondió de inmediato Videl —Gohan no debe de ser menospreciado sólo por ser diferente. Todos debemos recordar que es gracias a él que seguimos con vida después del ataque de ayer.

—Pero si recuerdas exactamente lo que pasó Videl, la razón principal para que Cell y el otro tipo nos tomaran como rehenes fue por que Gohan asistía a esta escuela. De hecho si Gohan nunca hubiese venido esos tipos tampoco lo habrían hecho —argumentó uno de los estudiantes mayores.

—Y a caso no recuerdan por que lo estaban siguiendo —Videl guardo silencio esperando a que alguien respondiera —Gohan venció a Cell hace siete años. Fue él no mi padre, a quien deberíamos agradecer que la vida en este planeta continúe existiendo. Por ese motivo Cell buscaba venganza contra Gohan por detenerlo cuando planeaba destruir todo a su alcance.

Algunos de sus compañeros guardaron silencio procesando la noticia. Otros necios mantenían su postura.

—En todo caso, si no ha sido por los sujetos que llegaron a último momento ni Gohan ni el otro tipo pequeño habrían podido ganarles. Ellos hubieran muerto primero y después nosotros —continuó uno de los compañeros de escuela —Aquellos tipos desconocidos son a los que les debemos la vida.

—¿Se refieren a un hombre alto, de sonrisa contagiosa, cabello negro despeinado y un traje naranja? —preguntó Bulma.

—Así es, ¿Usted también lo conoce? —preguntó Sharpner.

—Si, me parece que a quien mencionan es Goku, el padre de Gohan.

El silencio calmo las voces por hablar. Después de todo directa o indirectamente el haber sido salvados se debía a Gohan, a los amigos de Gohan o incluso a su padre muerto.

—Y por lo que puedo entender el tipo pequeño que peleó junto a Gohan es mi padre ¿No es así? —Con desconcierto en el rostro Trunks dirigió su pregunta a Bulma quien era la única que podía responder.

—Si eso parece —respondió sonriente para restarle importancia.

—¿El tipo pequeño de mal carácter es su esposo? —cuestionó Videl sorprendida.

—Si, eso se podría decir así —dijo vagamente Bulma.

—Entonces ese niño, su hijo...

—Así es Videl —mi hijo Trunks es igual a Gohan. Ambos son mitad saiyajin y mitad humanos —dijo Bulma mirando a todos los rostros presentes.

—Ese niño puede...

—El podría...

—Acabar con todos nosotros.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablan? ¿Por qué me molestaría en acabar con alguien tan débil? —preguntó Trunks confundido.

—Tranquilos todos, tu también Trunks —habló Bulma. — Es por eso que vine aquí, quiero ver si son capaces de aceptar a alguien diferente a ustedes. De sobrellevar el miedo pese a lo que vean. 

—¿Somos un experimento? —preguntó una maestra a Bulma.

—En realidad, yo diría que son un conjunto de coincidencias que quiero estudiar —respondió Bulma.

—¿Cómo podría hacer eso? Si a fin de cuentas Gohan nos borrara la memoria en cualquier momento— dijo Kevin.

—Ya lo había pensado y me limitare a dos pequeños ejercicios. Por supuesto solo si ustedes estan de acuerdo — contestó la científica.

La mayoría de las respuestas fueron afirmativas, muchos tenían mas interés por terminar la extraña sesión y alejarse, que intenciones de ayudar, eran por completo personas que solo querían volver a tener una vida normal sin complicaciones. 

—¿Qué tipo de ejercicio? —preguntó el director de la escuela.

—Es algo muy simple el primero ya lo hemos hecho, y el segundo es una demostración por parte de Trunks.

—¿De mí? ¿Qué quieres que haga mamá?

—Por ejemplo podrías mostrarles a todos tu transformación de super saiyajin.

—¿Estás segura que es una buena idea y si se asustan? La mayoría no se ven muy valientes.

Mientras Bulma intentaba convencer a su hijo Videl alcanzó a escuchar algo de lo que decían y por supuesto que ella quería entender todo acerca de Gohan y sus secretos.

—¡Hey! ¡Tu niño! —gritó exigiendo Videl desde su lugar —si tu puedes hacer lo mismo que Gohan yo quiero verlo.

Trunks se ofendió un poco cuándo la pelinegra le gritó "niño" podía ser pequeño pero no era un niño al menos en su imaginación no lo era.

—¡Ya escuchaste a Videl que esperas! —dijo Sahrpner fingiendo valentía.

—Esta bien pero después no vallan a salir corriendo como gallinas asustadas —amenazó el chiquillo.

La energía blanca se fundió con el aire en la habitación, formo un aura al rededor del niño levantando los cabellos lilas en picos y de pronto estallo en una luz dorada.

Las personas alrededor de él temblaban de miedo, algunos estaban lo mas alejados que podían pegados a la pared, otros se abrazaban en grupo. Pero no Videl ella estaba de pie a mitad de la habitación tan cerca de Trunks que la energía de él hacia volar en muchas direcciones su cabello sacándolo de sus coletas.

Bulma sostenía su cámara en alto trataba de grabar todo y a todos sin perder detalle. Y ahí la vió, solo ella, parada en mitad de la habitación, sin miedo con una mirada curiosa y a la vez determinada. Bulma enfocó el lente en ella, su rostro serio no permitía salir a relucir ninguna emoción pero sus ojos la delataban y al parecer su mano también lo hizo cuando se estiró tratando de tocar las brillantes ondas doradas. La científica tuvo que contener un jadeó de asombro al ver eso, cuando una idea sin sentido cruzó su dotada mente, ya que curiosamente era lo mismo que ella había tratado de hacer cuando había visto a Vegeta transformando por primera vez en super saiyajin. Estaba por demás decir que en ese momento ella y Vegeta ya mantenían una relación "cercana" por así decirlo.

"Quien lo diría" pensó Bulma olvidando la razón principal por la que había ido ese día a la escuela "Gohan tiene una enamorada".

. 

Gohan cargaba en la espalda su mochila llena de las esferas del dragón. Después del momento que había pasado a orillas del lago una prisa irrazonable le había llevado a recorrer la mayor parte del planeta sin detenerse. El único objetivo que tenía en mente era volver para hablar con Videl, algo irónico si pensaba que después le borraría la memoria y tendría que comenzar todo de nuevo.   
Pero era necesario, iba a confrontarla le diría lo que sentía por ella, después ella le respondería y dependiendo de la respuesta que ella le diera él podría pensar que hacer más adelante.

Si ella decidía que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos la ayuda de Sheng-long haría que Videl olvidara todo, incluso lo que Gohan le dijera. O en caso contrario si ella aceptaba la posibilidad de sentir algo por él, después de pedir el deseo sin la presión de el ataque de Cell; él podía acercarse a una Videl sin recuerdos aclarar sus preguntas sobre el Guerrero Dorado, contarle, que como ella sospechaba, son la misma persona, poco a poco contarle de su padre, de Cell, de Freezer, de Vegeta, Napa, Raditz, el Sr. Picoro y de todos los guerreros que había conocido. Llevarla al templo de Kami-sama, a la torre del maestro Karin, a la isla del maestro Roshi ...

Pero para eso primero tenía que llegar a ciudad Satán y ver que era lo que Bulma había hecho en su escuela.

. 

Los resultados de la investigación de Bulma habían sido claros:

«En cuanto a la aceptación que en algún momento llegarían a tener los guerreros con un potencial más allá del humanamente concebible, los porcentajes de rechazo son considerablemente mas numerosos que los correspondientes a la aceptación. 

La mayoría de la muestra estudiada presentan cuadros de un estrés comparable al presentado después de vivir una situación traumática. Un ejemplo era la reacción a las acciones de las que habían sido testigos. Por consiguiente cualquier exposición a una situación similar a la anterior parece aumentar el grado de incomodidad y paranoia.

En los casos de aceptación también puede ser medida la tensión después del evento traumático pero con la diferencia que a medida que se aumenta la exposición al fenómeno de difícil admisión la sensación de comodidad aumenta gradualmente.

Por lo tanto, cabe la posibilidad de que en caso de ser necesario e inevitable ambas partes, tanto quienes lo aceptan como quienes no, puedan ser educados mediante pequeñas dosis de exposición controlada e inofensiva hasta lograr un grado de comodidad aceptable para la mayoría de los afectados... »

O eso pensaba Bulma, mientras anotaba distraída algunas líneas generalizando en su cuaderno.   
La verdad es que no tenía cabeza para nada más que esperar a Gohan, todo lo que había pasado ese día no hacía más comprobar lo que Bulma pensaba. Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Goku y todos los demás no tenían mas opción que seguir ocultando su verdadera naturaleza guerrera, después de todo la mayoría de las persona normales no se sentían seguros junto a personas tan poderosas. Si bien era cierto que después de superar el miedo a los primeros segundos de un resplandeciente Trunks dorado varios chicos se habían acercado a una prudente distancia y que poco después gracias a esa chica llamada Videl habían pasado un largo rato experimentando con la sorprendente fuerza que el niño poseía. Justo en ese momento Trunks se dedicaba a mostrarles a todos lo increíble que era el volar por los cielos. Otra de las ideas de esa joven pelinegra, tal vez esa muchacha era la pareja ideal para Gohan. Si al menos no se viera tan triste, pensó la científica observando su semblante desde lejos.

Y es que después de todo Videl iba a perder la memoria, no por completo ni nada, pero si algo que acababa de conocer, algo que no quería perder sino atesorar.   
Y de pronto una idea cruzo su mente Bulma dijo que conocía de mucho tiempo atrás a Gohan, por ende sabía de las esferas y por lo tanto si había una forma de ser inmune a su poder Bulma sabia cual era y ella podría conservar su memoria.

—Disculpe —no sabía muy bien como dirigirse a la mujer de pelo azul —me gustaría preguntarle algo.

—Claro Videl, dime —contesto muy tranquila.

—¿Sabe si hay alguna forma de no perder mi memoria?

—Supongo que lo dices por las esferas. Lamentó decepcionarte Videl pero no conozco ninguna manera de evitar su poder — obviamente había desilusionado a la joven, notó Bulma.

—Pero.. —la esperanza llenó los ojos azules de la menor —creo que existen dos cosas que aún puedes hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo capítulo será el último.
> 
> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y dedicar un poquito de su tiempo a mi historia.


	8. Chapter 8

Conclusión

La sorpresa que Gohan se llevó al llegar a su escuela fue tan grande, como gracioso su rostro.   
Ver a todos afuera, a Bulma platicando alegremente con Videl y a Trunks dando paseos por las nubes a sus compañeros, bueno no era cosa de todos los días. A penas tocaron sus pies el piso, todos alrededor lo saludaron sonrientes sin rastro de miedo ni nada parecido. Bulma y Videl fuero a su encuentro enseguida.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —fue lo primero que Gohan preguntó.

—Nada en especial —respondió Bulma. —Déjame tomar las esferas, las colocaré en un lugar adecuado. Busquen me cuando terminen de hablar.

—¿Hablar qué? ¿Con quién? —Gohan de verdad no entendía nada.

—Hablar conmigo —dijo Videl a Gohan.

Gohan entregó la mochila con las esferas adentro, para seguir a Videl.

—¿Sobre qué quieres hablar Videl?

—Yo... quiero pedirte... que —suspiró intentando relajarse —quiero mi memoria Gohan y no voy a dejar que la borres, no me importa si tengo que seguirte todo el día o pedir yo misma a Sheng—long que me excluya del deseo. Yo, no voy a dejar que me quites esto. Por qué...

—¿Por qué Videl? —preguntó Gohan esperanzado —dime una razón para no incluirte en el deseo.

—Porque, me emociona esto. Yo quiero aprender de todo lo que vi, de ti, quiero que me enseñes. Quiero hacer lo que tu haces, volar por los cielos y conocer la verdad detrás de todas las grandes batallas. Te pido que me dejes ser parte de todo esto Gohan, por favor —Terminó de hablar la chica de coletas, luchando contra las lágrima al borde de sus ojos. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable solo por hablar.

Lamentablemente para ella Gohan había terminado de tomar su decisión al oírla hablar. Videl no quería su memoria por él, la quería para aprender lo que él podía enseñarle. Sin sentimientos de por medio. Bueno ya no tenía más que perder. En un impulso tomó los hombros de la morena para apropiarse de sus labios. La sorpresa tan repentina no dejo que Videl reaccionara, solo se quedó ahí de pie con sus manos sobre los musculosos brazos de Gohan sintiendo los suaves y cálidos labios del mismo moverse por sobre los suyos. Gohan estaba robándole su primer beso.

Después de olvidar la sorpresa al ser asaltada de aquella manera, Videl cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la antes aterradora sensación que ahora le parecía tan placentera.

Pese a la poca cooperación de la joven, Gohan siguió besandola, le hacía feliz pensar que en ningún momento Videl trató de alejarse o de empujarlo. Sonrió sobre los labios de ella cuando sintió las suaves manos aflojar su agarre y subir a sus hombros y después a su cuello. Abrió los ojos y vió los de ella cerrados, un sonrojo en sus mejillas adornaba su rostro y la inexperiencia hacia temblar sus labios cerrados. Pensando que no debía excederse Gohan término el beso, sin alejarse de aquel rostro encendido más que unos pocos centímetros.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Por que me gustas mucho Videl. Pero dejemos eso de lado por ahora. Voy a pedir el deseo a Sheng—long, tu no serás afectada. Pero tienes que hacerme un favor, ve y busca a Trunks avísale lo que voy a hacer. Luego nos encontraremos en la entrada a la escuela —dijó el moreno sonriendo mientras se alejaba confiado.

Las cosas no habían salido como pensaba, se había dejado llevar aprovechando la primera oportunidad que tuvo para besar a Videl. Al fin y al cabo ella ya había explicado por que no quería perder su memoria y no tenía nada que ver con sentimientos románticos hacía él. Y en este caso pensaba Gohan no tenía sentido iniciar una relación basada en el interés/ambición de Videl por ser mas fuerte. Si él la dejaba mantener sus recuerdos ella no lo vería nada más que como a un guerrero que podía enseñarle. Nunca notaría al joven de su edad que le profesaba un cariño más allá de lo común.

En una orilla alejada de todos charló con Bulma unos momentos, tal parecía que la hija de Mr. Satán le había causado una muy buena impresión pues no dejaba de alabarle. Cuando Gohan logró cambiar de tema y sugirió pedir el deseo de una vez Bulma estuvo de acuerdo. Aclararon que sólo pedirían el borrado de las memorias puesto que los equipos de trabajo que la Corporación Cápsula ya casi se habían encargado de arreglar todos los daños. Llamaron al Dios Dragón, que asusto a todas las personas capaces de verlo, pidieron el deseo "que todos los que habían presenciado u oído sobre la batalla de Gohan contra Cell y Freezer olvidaran ese hecho y cualquier evento que se hubiese desarrollado por relación a esa pelea" eso incluía las conversaciones de los jóvenes con sus familias, amigos o terceras personas y también el motivo de la visita de la Sra. Bulma Briefs y su poco conocido hijo. El enorme dragón verde aseguró que todo se cumpliría tal y como ellos lo pedían y después de preguntar si tenían algún otro deseo desapareció dispersando en diferentes direcciones las siete esferas.

Entonces apareció Trunks caminando tranquilamente a donde ellos estaban.

—Ya era hora de que los hicieran olvidar. Di más paseos por el cielo que todos mis juguetes juntos, y eso que tengo demasiados juguetes —decía sobando sus hombros —Por cierto, Videl me dijó que te entregara tu libreta de notas. Creo que le arrancó una hoja ¿Porqué la tenía ella, mamá?

—Por nada en especial. Entonces nosotros nos vamos Gohan, ven a visitarnos pronto y trae a tu madre —Dijo la científica mientras entraba a un lujoso vehículo negro.

—También trae a Goten, me divierto mucho cuando juega conmigo —dijó Trunks antes de irse con su madre.

Gohan miró alejarse el transporte de la Corporación Cápsula. Por fin había terminado lo que debía hacer. Empezó a caminar hacía la salida, nadie notaría que no estaba, todos se veían muy desconcertados desde la distancia.  
Él solo quería llegar a su casa y descansar, se había esforzado mucho para reunir tan rápido las esferas y mientras caminaba pensaba en todo lo bueno y lo malo de los últimos días, por supuesto que lo mas memorable de todo habían sido el beso que le había robado a Videl, en estos momentos ella ya no lo recordaba pero Gohan no lo olvidaba, mañana iniciaría a acercarse de nuevo a Videl, tal vez ella seguiría persiguiendolo por las fotos del Guerrero Dorado eso facilitaría un poco las cosas. "Mañana veremos" pensó Gohan mientras salía sin prisa por las enormes puertas abiertas.

—¡Gohan! ¡Gohan!

Una muy molesta Videl corría a donde él estaba. Seguramente iba a regañarle por escapar en horario de clases. Sin embargo lo que ella dijo fue:

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Hola Videl, yo no me sentía muy bien, por eso me iba temprano a casa.

—Ya, claro ¿Y me puedes decir qué significa esto? —preguntó la morena levantando una hoja de libreta escrita por lo que parecía en la letra de la joven.

A simple vista el papel no parecía más que los apuntes de cualquier clase; entonces Gohan se fijó en lo que estaba ahí escrito y de inmediato trato de tomar en sus manos aquel papel, que por supuesto, fue sacado de su alcance.

La nota decía:

Mi nombre es Videl Satán y escribo esto como último recurso porque para el momento en que lo lea yo ya no recordare nada de lo que he visto.

El día de hoy ___ presencié la pelea de los monstruos Cell y Freezer contra Gohan, yo y toda la escuela estabamos atrapados como rehenes. Gohan venció a los dos seres con ayuda de unos amigos. Gohan "ES" el Guerrero Dorado. Mi padre me confesó que Gohan derrotó a Cell hace siete años.

Con la ayuda de las esferas del dios dragón Gohan borrará los recuerdos de todos los que conocemos su secreto. La doctora Bulma Briefs me dijó que fuera a verla cuando leyera esta nota. También dijo que podía pedirle (Obligar) a Gohan que vuelva a reunir las esferas para recuperar mi memoria.

Al final de la hoja escrito con la mala letra de las prisas ponía:

Le pedí a Gohan que me enseñara a pelear. Él se ha robado mi primer beso real, después ha dicho que yo le gusto mucho.  
Dijo que no borraría mi memoria pero no puedo creerle.   
Cuando termine de leer esto, debo ir a la puerta de entrada donde él estará y obligarlo a regresar mi memoria.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto Gohan? Tú estas donde la nota dice y yo no puedo recordar nada de estos dos últimos dias sobre ti. ¡Quiero escuchar la verdad! —exigió Videl.

Estaba avergonzada por lo que Gohan había leído y que por supuesto ella había escrito, su letra era inconfundible.

—Yo... no ... —El guerrero estaba pálido y desencajado, la notita lo había sorprendido bastante. Una risa nerviosa salió de su boca cuando se dió cuenta de que estaba completamente derrotado —no se... ja ja, no se de nada de... ja ja lo que ahí dice... ja ja.

Su plan había fallado ya fuera por idea de Bulma o de Videl sus actos habían quedado al descubierto, él perdió contra el ingenio de Videl al escribir esa nota para ella misma.   
Caminando en reversa sin dejar de ver el rostro de la molesta chica, Gohan trataba de escapar disimulando su intención.

En pocos segundos el mitad saiyajin ya estaba corriendo calle abajo con la chica de coletas tras de él.

—¡A donde crees que vas! ¡Gohan, quiero mi memoria de vuelta!

No estaba tratando de escapar de ella, simplemente la imagen de el mismo corriendo de Videl le parecía muy graciosa. Iba a tener que buscar las esferas de nuevo, pensó sonriendo resignado y feliz. Después de todo las cosas pasan por algo.

—¡Gohan! —escuchó antes de sentir el peso de la chica caer sobre su espalda.

Él se giró la tomó por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y salió volando hacia el cielo. Ella se sujeto de su camisa, se miraron a los ojos y sonriendo Gohan le dijo:

—Vamos por las esferas.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. (Si alguien aún seguía esta historia) se aceptan todos los comentarios y/o recomendaciones.  
:)
> 
> La verdad no termina de gustarme el final pero no se me ocurre como mejorarlo cualquier idea que tengan me ayudaría un montón.
> 
> O si alguien cree que debe quedarse así...


End file.
